Ivory and Ebony
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: The Abyss is a realm of the unknown. It can erase the boundaries between Possibility and Impossibility. \\Their meeting was fated. Their parting inevitable. But their destinies are intertwined, and their paths shall cross once more\\ POST Chap 61 AU
1. Premonition

The keys are smooth beneath his nimble fingers, moving fluidly across ivory and ebony like water flowing across a steady stream. A beautiful Melody filled the air, one that used to bring forth such warmth within his heart, peace to his soul; but now… now it sounded hollow, void of the emotions it once had, of the life it once brought. Yet still the melody continued, pouring through his fingertips as if desperately trying to grasp what once was right there, only inches from his reach… and yet, as he strains to embrace it once more, it would fade; vanish into a flash of luminous gold that no one else but he could see.

With each key, he creates a sound so warm, so beautiful… but each note left a deep, scathing wound within his hollow heart.

"_Hey Elliot, are you done with that piece you told me about? The one you compose every year for your mother?"_

"_Yeah, I'm done with that one. I'm working on a new piece right now"_

"_Hmm… Such a nice Melody… Have you already thought of a title?"_

…

"_Statice"_

_**That which never changes**_

He scoffs.

Never Changing? What a joke!

Hasn't everything changed already? In just one night he saw the entirety of his world crash to the ground, drenched in a puddle of dark red blood, the suffocating scent of iron filling his lungs. He felt his very being tear apart in anguish and agony, tears overflowing from his wretched eyes, yielding himself into the darkness in hopes that everything that happened was just a long and dreadful dream; that once he wakes up everything _will _be the same, _as __it __used __to __be_.

But he knew just how childish a thought that was, and he berated himself for even _considering _it.

Because when his eyes opened, it was to a world completely and utterly _different_.

He was taken into custody, coaxed and probed for something he didn't completely understand, something he _didn__'__t __want_ to believe _real_. He was likened to a madman; this he could and would not deny. He was given an identity completely apart from himself; a vessel for a malevolent soul that was supposed to have been sealed away one hundred years ago, waiting patiently for the moment it can devour his life and overtake his useless being for its own benefit. He had gained a duty to grant a wish he was not sure he was capable of… yet he had accepted a servant just for the sake of ridding that pain… that feeling of absolute solitude that grew within his chest…

That's right…

Because he woke up to a world without _him._

'_And it was all my fault…' _

Leo resurfaced from his dark musings at the realization that his fingers were trembling, preventing him from continuing the rest of the painful melody. With a sigh, he pulled away from the ancient piano, inspecting his quivering hands and noticing the teardrops trailing slowly down his cheeks. "I'm pathetic" he mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

'_Sorry… Leo'_

"It doesn't matter anymore…" he whispered to himself as he stood up, slowly walking away from the peace and privacy of the room. "He's dead. Nothing can change that"

"Are you heading out Master Leo?"

He paused, hand hovering inches from the doorknob leading to the outside world. He did not turn to meet his companion; he merely waited for whatever it was the blond man wanted to say, all the while apathetic to the mismatched gaze inspecting him. He would not be stopped, and the blond knew this as well.

A smile graced Vincent Nightray's lips at his Master's habits. It had been only a couple of months since the blond had 'kidnapped' -or, in his own words, 'saved'- the dark haired boy from Pandora Headquarters, and they have been in hiding ever since. This particular dwelling was the fifth they had occupied since they vacated the old Nightray manor; Pandora's intelligence was not something to be underestimated after all.

However, this fact did not seem to prevent his new Master from wandering off of his own accord at questionable periods.

"I suppose you would not let me accompany you this time as well?" the blond inquired. Knowing full well what reply he was to receive, yet still asking, just for the sake of it.

After the first few temporary escapades, Vincent had already given up trying to stop or accompany the boy unless it is of utmost importance; he supposes that it was not likely any of Pandora would be able to recognize his Master anyway, considering the boy's current appearance; and himself being by his charge's side would probably cause more harm than good. He was the main target of Pandora as of current after all.

Receiving the subtle nod from the noirette, Vincent only turned halfway round as he called out "Take care", watching the boy ignore his existence and disappear with a gentle click.

As his master departs, the blond stared at the lone doorway, contemplating his decisions. "Maybe I should have warned him…" he mumbled to himself, a smirk gracing his features. "Well, I suppose he could handle this by himself"

"Master Vincent" a petite voice called from behind. And the smirk on his face grew to an amused smile as he thought over. He supposes it would be wise... Yes. Just in case.

"Echo, be a dear and watch over our Master for me today?" he ordered the snow haired girl casually. "Make sure you don't get caught alright?"

Silence followed, but he knew she understood his orders. After a few silent moments, a shuffle of fabric was heard. "Yes Master Vincent" and she was gone.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Xerxes Break fiddled with the piece of hard candy in his hands, ignoring the clatter of paperwork currently loaded on his desk. Well, it wasn't as if he could have done anything with it considering his current state of health. Anyways, it seems that ever since Mister Liam found out that he was legally blind, the man almost automatically does them all without complaint (… well, maybe not exactly, as the man is still quite talkative).

This little tidbit, however, was a little worrying; what, with everything that had occurred not too long ago (in which the brunette and himself, including a handful of others as well, had been faced with the closest near death experiences one could think of… and that was indeed saying something), he did not wish for Liam to overwork himself…

Popping the little round treat in his awaiting mouth, he averted his attention towards the sound of the gentle 'click' of the door, a signal that his guests have arrived. "Hello everyone, how are you all doing? It's such nice weather we have out isn't it?" he greeted in a conversational tone as the trio – Master Oz, Gilbert and Alice- entered his candy-strewn office.

It was quite surprising how the three had been able to cope with all of these occurrences; they had been the closest to most of the casualties, and it was no secret that Break had expected at least a few tantrums here and there... Although he knew full well that they were indeed grieving within their hearts and minds, he was still quite surprised that none had shed a single tear, even more so because Gilbert was among them.

Ahh Mister Gilbert, he still remembers, acting all cool and heroic… -how dare the male make him feel so inferior when he was at least twice as experienced-... but he was indeed very thankful though, the young man had saved his life after all.

"What is it Break?" asked the aforementioned noirette, standing casually before him. He could hear the scuffling of the other two from behind.

A smile graced the albino's lips at the inquisitive tone. "Well, first and foremost, I'm afraid we haven't received any helpful information regarding Sir Leo and Master Vincent as of yet" he began, gagging at having to say the most hated sewer rat's name, but he was satisfied enough to be able to say it with as much malice as he wants without holding back. "That aside, the main reason I called you here is because you three have been assigned a mission"

He didn't need his sight to tell that the trio had tensed. It had been quite a while since their last assignment; it would be bad if they were to suffer from lack of exercise, he mused.

At the sound of shuffling papers and a new set of approaching footsteps, Break turned to flash a smile Liam's general direction.

"We have gathered numerous reports of people suddenly disappearing all over the capital, with it came quite a number of severely mutilated bodies found only days afterwards. We believe that there is an Illegal Contract behind it" Mister Liam explained, and Break's smile only grew at the man's overly serious tone. So diligent Mister Liam, he should really take a break sometime.

"So, long story short, we would like you three to go and investigate! And, if possible, capture or put-an-end to our dear contractor" the albino finished in a chipper tone, taking pleasure in the groans he received in reply.

"These are the files you might need in the assignment; it has all of the scarce details we were able to acquire. I'm afraid that there hasn't been a single living soul who had actually seen the chain, nor do we have an actual clue as to the contractor, so it could be dangerous. I deeply suggest for you all to be careful" Liam stated, handing over the compilation in his hands.

"Hn. After all this time being kept out of the limelight and you only get us chain hunting? That's discrimination! This pipsqueak isn't even worth B-Rabbit's time!" Alice announced haughtily, smiling smugly at her two unnaturally silent companions. "But, I suppose since you begged we'll take it. It's getting pretty boring being stuck around here anyways"

An amused smile grew on Break's face then, one that mimicked Oz's own. The blond couldn't help but smile at his chain's enthusiasm, although it is now known fact that he can't use B-Rabbit's abilities as he used to due to circumstances, neither Alice's personality nor her way of talking have changed, and she always was so good at cheering people up… in her own unique way.

Gilbert merely glowered at the chain as he took the files from Liam's hands.

"Well, there you have it. You can leave it to us!" Oz announced with a bright grin. Grabbing Alice and Gilbert's arms, he began to pull away with the two, ignoring all protest. He was pretty excited at being able to get out after so long, they needed some exercise after all. (And on a different note, something to take their minds off things)

With a half-hearted sigh, Gilbert only let the blond drag him out, a smile on his lips. "Well then Break, Liam, we'll be taking our leave now. Might be back in a couple of days with whatever it is we can find" he called out before they completely disappeared from sight.

...

"Do you think they would be alright?" Liam asked quietly, worry lacing his low voice.

"Those three are strong, they can handle it" Break replied, popping another piece of candy in his mouth. "And we'll be right behind them if need be"

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

A smile etched itself across the old man's face as he examined the multiple music scores in his hands, arranging them neatly upon the worn but tidy cabinet one by one. Roland Sparks had been quite the musician in his youth, but because of a certain accident once upon a time, he had lost his ability to play. However, this did nothing to deter his love for music; now he is merely the keeper of a near ancient music shop in one of the less crowded parts of the capital, but he is very well content.

Hearing the ring of a bell signaling the use of the entrance doorway, he turned around to welcome a supposed customer. Instead he was met by the sight of a young lad, no older than 18, standing quite rigidly before the door.

"Hello boy! Why are you just standing there? Come in, come in. How was work?" he greeted, setting down his scores and moving towards the small side table on the left corner of the room where some treats were placed.

"G-Good evening Grandfather, w-work was…. well… uhm….." the lad trailed off, staring quite intently at the wooden floorboards, hands stiffly placed along his sides.

Seeing the obvious discomfort upon the boy's form, and not to mention the ragged state of his once freshly washed clothes, Roland had an idea of what might have happened; it was not something uncommon, nor was it really unexpected now. He chuckled, hiding it in the form a sigh. "I see. So you got into a fight agai—"

"It wasn't my fault! That bas—"

"Ah ah ah; language boy, language" he cut off, taking in the fuming lad's weary expression. "Now calm down, have a seat, and tell me exactly what happened" he spoke steadily, gesturing towards the empty burgundy couch in front of the table.

The boy kept his eyes downcast. "I-I'm sorry Grandfather" he spoke solemnly as he sat down.

"It's alright boy, I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose. Although I do have to say you have quite the temper" Roland chuckled, earning a defiant twitch of a brow from his young companion. After a few more moments of silence, the boy began to speak.

"M-My so called boss… h-he said something he really shouldn't have" the boy started, trying his best to control his temper.

"You got into a fight because of an insult?" the old man quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't know what he said! It was greater than any insult, I swear! He deserved what he got!" the boy complained, but was seized when Roland raised a hand up to him.

"Calm down boy, calm down. You are not a child, remember that. What exactly did this person say?" the old man asked calmly. He could see the silent anger that was building behind the those semi-concealed eyes.

"He…" the boy began, taking a deep breath. "He said that this shop is rundown… that nobody ever comes in here anyways and that it should be demolished because it's useless" he continued, his fists clenched so tightly, the veins were evident on the skin. "A-And that when that happens, he'd be using this place for his own company…"

Pain flashed through Roland's aged black orbs at the words. _'__Oh, __so __that__'__s __why __he __was __so __angry__' _he thought silently.

It was true, those words. This shop was not anything new or extravagant, and very few people ever visits, if at all. He has no words of denial for this claim. However the fact that the lad whom he had taken in not too long ago was actually angered by such words had caused his own heart to swell in his chest. To think that the boy cared so much…

"I truly am sorry Grandfather. I lost a job… again"

He smiled at the boy, reaching out to pat his dishelved hair. "It's alright. You'll be able to find another one soon, I'm sure. So there's no need to sulk" the old man began, but quieted when he noticed the boy's gaze now directed elsewhere. He didn't need to look to know what was running through that mind. Everything is always forgotten once his attention is caught. "It's in the exact same state you left it. Go on boy"

At his words, the lad immediately brightened and all but dashed towards the grand –albeit aged- piano at the center of the room. Roland could not keep his amusement from showing at the childish expression the boy had when his hands hit the keys.

It had been only little over a year ago when he first saw the boy, broken and blood stained at the edge of the Northern forest. He nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a sixteen year old lad lying in the middle of the road, almost got run over by his carriage.

Roland decided to help the poor lad as he was still breathing and brought him home, his first thought was a hospital, but that was on the other side of town and it would take much too long. With all the blood on the boy's clothes, he was worried it could be a fatal injury, but he was shocked as when he took off the blood soaked clothes -quite extravagant clothes as well it seems- in order to deduce whatever the damage, he had found no wound; only a gruesome, fresh-looking scar over the boy's heart.

At first he had thought, '_has __he __been __out __so __long __that __his __wound __had __closed __up __and __healed __on __it's __own?__' _but it was quickly discarded as that was not something humanely possible. His second thought was that maybe the blood did not belong to the boy and that he brought back with him a murderer, but there was no time to worry about such things as the lad grabbed at his heart -hand above the scar- crying in pure agony as if the wound was fresh and open.

It took quite a while to calm him down. And once he woke, the old man found that the boy had no memories. Feeling pity, Roland decided to take him in, and now he berated himself for ever thinking badly of the poor soul.

Albeit with his incredibly short fuse and bad mouth, the boy had such a pure soul and a heart of gold to go with it; he was noble in any way and form. And apart from that, what had caught Roland's attention the most was the boy's talent and passion for music; the piano to be exact.

Deep within the old man's heart, he knows that anyone who can play such beautiful music can never be a truly sinful person.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Wandering around the crowded streets of the capital Lebleux, without any at all destination in mind, the light brought forth by sunset and the overall clarity of the world seemed much too bright for Leo's exposed eyes.

Cutting his bangs must have been the greatest mistake he had made yet, he smirked grimly. '_Ah, __but __wait__'_ he mused; cutting his hair was certainly nothing compared to leading the only person he had probably ever admired into the depths of hell or the abyss. He would have laughed, had the thought been nothing but a mere joke.

But it was no hoax and his words held truth, he could hardly see through the luminous flecks of gold and the tendrils of darkness that encased his vision. It was hypothetical of course, as he could still walk a straight line, see and recognize people's faces, and be able to read any sign or book casing he encounters; but it was as if there was a screen in front of his eyes, blocking his view and comprehension, blinding him more than when he still had his unruly bangs in the way. It was as if he was looking at the world with another's eyes, and he could feel himself slowly become that person. The thought itself scared him, but at the same time, it held no meaning to him.

Because now that _that __person_ is gone, what meaning left is there?

He sighed. All traces of a smile disappearing from his porcelain pale face.

It was one of those times again_._The times when the feeling of solitude became too much for him to handle, the times when staying indoors became so suffocating that he just had to get away… _'__It __was __you __who __killed __him. __Do __not __ever __forget __that__'_ the voice of his supposed predecessor rang in his ears, and his expression only darkened.

He knows; he doesn't need to be reminded. He knew it was his entire fault. He knew he was the cause of all his Master's… his _best_ _friend__'__s _suffering. He knew from the start that he had sealed his master's fate the moment he made him drink Humpty Dumpty's blood and say its name. But even though he tried his best to pretend that everything was alright, that it was all just a dream, that he was the only one slowly losing sanity… he _knew _that things would end up this way, possibly even _much __worse_.

And yet he had ignored everything, all the warnings that surrounded him, the pain it caused his most precious person, even the pain it brought the people around him… all for the sake of his own selfishness…

"_**Sorry Leo"**_

And through all that his Master still had the heart to apologize, his very last words only making the guilt inside of him more unbearable… "It doesn't matter anymore" he whispered… convincing, pleading to himself as he held back the hot tears that were accumulating.

He was angry at his master. For befriending him, for choosing him to be his servant, for being so noble that he would put his own life on the line for the sake of protecting others -and he used to keep on and on how much he hates Edgar and all the character's suicidal ways-… but most of all, he hates Elliot for simply being _Elliot. _For being so _unlike _himself that he couldn't help but grow attached...

Too attached.

And Elliot just _had _to apologize for his own _death_ _**hadn**__**'**__**t**_ he?

Those were the words that he was supposed to say to his Master. Not the other way around! Elliot didn't need to apologize, he _never _did… Elliot hadn't done anything wrong. Everything was no one's fault but Leo's own, and his alone.

He was the one who should apologize…

"Stupid Rabbit, didn't you just eat when we left the Headquarters?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry and I want my Meat!"

"Well you can't have it, so stay put until dinner! It's not too long now anyway!"

"Whaat? Are you planning to starve me Seaweed head?"

"You could use it! Stupid Rabbit!"

Leo resurfaced from his thoughts, he recognized those bickering voices.

"Haha, come on you two, we do have a mission here"

'_What __could __those __three __be __doing __here?__' _he wondered.

"Hey, where are you going Stupid Rabbit?"

Leo started at the call, realizing that Miss Alice was staring at him, headed his way; their eyes met for only a moment. "You… smell familiar…" she stated thoughtfully, nearing him.

"Alice what are you doing?" this time, Master Oz approached with Master Gilbert right behind him. "I'm so sorry for the disturbance sir" the blond apologized, Leo only nodded in reply. He didn't want to be found by Pandora at this point, he didn't want to go back there anymore. So he kept his mouth shut tight and remained apathetic.

Master Oz was staring at him doubtfully, perhaps recognizing him, or looking for something that would give away his identity. But that was to no avail; ever since Leo had his bangs cut, he had grown accustomed to tying his hair back when he goes out. Now had not been an exception. And even he himself admits that he could hardly recognize his own reflection.

However, one thing he had learned about the young Vessalius heir was that he was perceptive. And he just knew that the boy recognized him somehow. He only gave a soft smile at the three, silently excusing himself. Now was not the time to act rashly.

"Who was that Oz?" he heard Master Gilbert's query as he slowly walked away. And he smiled when he heard Oz's words of similar confusion.

Leo had just then decided that he wanted to head for the nearest library. Books were his haven, his comfort; it had been then, so long ago, and it always would be. At least that was one thing that he knew would not change.

It was getting dark now, only the moon and few candles within stores and houses lighting the road. And as he continued on dazedly forward, having made it some distance away, something had caught his attention, causing him to cease in his tracks.

A melody resounded through the air, freezing his movements and chilling his bones. A melody that had been etched deep into his very soul, a tune he would never forget...

'_It… can't… be…"_

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

It was such a beautiful melody. So calm, so peaceful… and yet, he could hear the sadness within its tune. He loved this melody, he knew he did. It was very important to him, although he wasn't entirely sure why as he had only just remembered its existence.

"That melody…" rang his Grandfather's inquisitive tone. "Are you the one who composed it?"

His music did not cease. It was a pointless to ask one who had lost his memories. But he could somehow feel nostalgia within that particular question, and he couldn't let it go unanswered. So before he knew it, he began to reply...

"No" his tone was filled with such certainty, and even he was surprised as he continued. "It was a gift"

It felt as if he was in a trance, brought about by the beautiful melody. He did not know where the words are coming from, he only knew they were true. "But there was a time when I selfishly claimed it as my own…"

He could always feel like he can remember something when he plays the piano. It had been like that since he _could_ remember –which he had to admit wasn't that long ago- but even if he could feel it, he couldn't seem to comprehend it, which in itself was quite frustrating.

It was as if a haze had claimed his mind, all awareness focused only on the keys beneath his fingers, the music that he was creating. He could almost feel the fragments of memories swirl around him, nostalgia flooding his senses. It seemed that even if the boy's eyes were open, they would be hazed over by a mist that could be his lost memories...

"Oh? Do you know its name?"

...and suddenly it was broken.

The question was one of pure curiosity. Out of the old man's mouth before he could think better of it. Before Roland could even realize his mistake, the damage had already been done.

A deathly silence engulfed the air around them, making the shadows cast by candle light seem much more ominous…

The music had ceased; pale fingers frozen over ivory and ebony, as if the one whom they belonged to had forgotten of their existence. "I… don't know" the boy spoke, the crack of his voice resounding through the silence.

And Roland knew he had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

"I… I can't… I can't remember…" the boy could feel his whole body tremble; eyes wide open, undoubtedly displaying the panic and pure, dreadful horror that he was feeling.

"_**I was very thankful…"**_

"I don't know… I don't know..." He felt Roland by his side, trying to calm him down with soothing words; yet he couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear… he couldn't see… he couldn't feel. "I... I don't..."

"…_**de this in exchange for…"**_

"Why…" he started off in a low gasp, now acquiring a fetal position. A noise in his ears growing louder and louder as the minutes pass by... "why can't I remember…? Why can't I... AAAGH!" his hands clutched at the sides of his head, trying his best to suppress the now blooming, excruciating pain within his skull. Images he couldn't understand … images he didn't want to understand flooding his mind, flashing before his eyes. _'__No__…'_

_Fire…  
>-<em>

_Bodies…  
>-<em>

_Demons…  
>-<em>

_Madness…  
>-<em>

_Chaos…  
>-<em>

_Pain…  
>-<em>

_Blood…_

_**Broken...**_

"_**Hey****… ****W**h**y **ar**e ****you ****h**e**re?****—"**_

'_Who?'  
>-<em>

"—_**But **whe**re****'****s ****y**o**u**r **chain?****"**_

'_C-chain?'  
>-<em>

"_**Hehee. **Why **do**n'**t ****yo**u ha**ve **a **body?****"**_

'_W-What…?'  
>-<em>

"_**AHAHAH! ****Isn**'**t ****that **gre**at**? You g**et ****to ****get ****o**u**t ****of ****here! ****ALIVE!****—" **_

"_B**ut ****t**he**re ****ha**s to **be **a price"_

'_NO! WAIT! AARGH!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stay here. He had to get out, had to get out; he could almost feel the walls closing in on him, suffocating him, draining him; he could almost hear the sinister cackling of manic dolls, he could almost _see _the wicked smile on _her _snow white face...

Losing all sense of control, he dashed towards the exit, not at all hearing Roland's panicked calls, nor the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.

And as crisp night air greeted him, a new feeling enveloped his body, overflowing his senses and clouding his mind.

A melody hung in the air, something he knew quite well.

"_**This song just came to me like a burst of inspiration"**_

"_**I hope you like it"**_

"_**The title is…"**_

_..._

'_Calling... for me…' _and he was gone.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

'_Lacie…'_

There was no mistake.

'_But… that's impossible…!'_

Thoughts of disbelief and denial swirled around his fearful mind as the phantom melody reached his ears. It was a beautiful tune, filled with nostalgia and the ever present sorrow hidden behind graceful notes. It was pure undeniable horror to his ears.

He wanted to run, he wanted to get away from haunting melody, from the pain the memories brought him, from the hallucination that he was sure was behind it; instead he found himself approaching it, seeking it.

And he followed. He followed the sound as though under a spell, trailing the ghostly melody that he knew would only lead to his demise. Hope bubbles up in his chest that it might just lead to that person he so wants to see, to hear, to feel… but he quickly crushes that hope, there was no way that it could be real, only the product of his own broken mind; driving him to the point of insanity with beautiful notes and dreams… yet still he moved on.

He continued, the melody growing louder and louder and louder, and as he grew ever closer, he could feel the ominous air that surrounded it. He hadn't noticed before, but the nearer he got to the source of this music, he found the whole area completely deserted, void of light and of life; and he was completely alone.

Leo felt a shiver trail down his spine, encasing his lungs, making it harder to breathe. He knew this oppressive feeling; it was fear. And as he continued, it only grew stronger. But he couldn't turn around, no matter how much he tries, no matter how much he pleaded in his mind, he couldn't run away; his body refused to listen. _'__No__…' _

The melody resounded loudly though the air around him, drowning out all sense and thought. He couldn't stop. Just couldn't.

And as he turned the corner, into the darkness, he knew that he was staring death in the face.

Blood red eyes glowing maliciously from the shadows, filled with hunger and glee, fangs dripping with fresh red blood, bared in a manic grin.

Leo's voice died in his throat, and his body turned to lead.

Not even the most agonizing screams could be heard in the thickness of the night.


	2. Thanatos

_Blood red eyes glowed maliciously in the darkness, filled with hunger and glee, fangs dripping with fresh red blood bared in a manic grin. _

_Leo's voice died in his throat, and his body turned to lead._

_Not even the most agonizing screams could be heard in the thickness of the shadows_

_..._

_..._

The monster… the _chain_ was probably the very description of fear in and of itself; dark mane reflecting the moonlight in an ethereal, ominous glow. Dagger like teeth bared, each big as boulders and hard as diamonds. Its eyes, a deep demonic crimson, glinted in madness and unconcealed humor, as if watching some sort of sick, twisted performance and enjoying… _savoring_ every passing, _agonizing_ second, towering over the lone little figure currently on the verge of sanity, eagerly observing as the scenes unfold.

But Leo, small and weak and painfully broken, doesn't care about the monstrosity in front of him. He barely even noticed its existence.

To him the chain blended with the overwhelming shadows, drowning him in darkness as if it was the depths of the abyss itself. It was cold, freezing, engulfing, suffocating… yet he could not see the beast for what it was; he could not make out the blood thirsty eyes fixated only on his being, the hungry grin bared in his direction.

The fear he felt was not due to the possibility of those glistening fangs closing around his throat, sucking his life essence and tearing his entire body apart until it reached unrecognizable shreds, bathed within pools of his own bad blood.

No… The fear he was feeling was not a fear of dying.

This fear was something much _much_ worse. It was a fear born from hope; hope that his wretched eyes were not deceiving him, that the haunting melody resounding through the air, penetrating his soul, seizing his ability to breath, was not part of his mind's delusions… that the pale nimble fingers, elegantly and skillfully producing this beautiful music, the peculiar and unique light brown locks, the closed eyelids, those fair lashes, the expression of pure concentration upon a face that he knew belonged soulfully to one person, and that one person alone…

"E...lli-ot…?" a voice cracked. It took more than a few moments for him to realize it was his own, and he realized only too late.

The melody halted, those long pale fingers frozen stiff, still hovering above the keys.

A deafening silence engulfed the whole of the dark alley, absolutely nothing could be heard, not even the sound of his own shallow breathing made its way towards his ears.

Leo dared not make even the slightest of movements. He had not meant to speak; he had not known he had until he heard the words escape his wretched lips. Now the deed was done, and he could only stare, hopeful yet dreading, feeling like he could burst with happiness yet knowing he would soon (if not already) lose his mind, anxiously anticipating, and yet _fearing_, what would happen next.

He was speechless to say the very least, void of all coherent thought at the sight of the being in front of him, he could have cried with joy, rushed up to touch him, hug him, hear his breathing and feel his heartbeat, he wanted to make _sure _it wasn't all a dream._._

But he didn't.

Because the better part of his mind, the only sane part of his broken being left, the only part that could feel apart from his mind, kept on telling him that something was completely _wrong,_ because something like this is just plain _impossible_ and that if it wasn't his own insanity creating this (_completely __convincing) _hallucination, then it must be something else, something horrible, something that would only cause him more pain and suffering in his wretched undying body...

But…

Does he care for pain?

Does he care if he loses his life?

Wouldn't that be a blessing for him now?

Yes. It was a blessing if he really were to stop breathing, if he were to seize to exist.

But Baskervilles do not die so easily… Glen Baskerville himself cannot die at all without specific hateful methods, and his body is Glen's.

He would have thanked from the bottom of his heart whomever it was that had the ability to kill him, ending and destroying his miserable existence and finally seizing all the ache, the guilt, the hollowness that fills his heart…

…

He was looking at those eyes.

Those familiar –_treasured-_ _**beautiful **_slate blue eyes, staring straight at him as if looking through his very soul.

Confusion alight within _those_ cool orbs, a casual quirk of a brow _– __so so __familiar. __So__… __so __**him**__… __-_and then, recognition; those eyes widening as they finally came to a realization…

"Leo? What are you doing here?" asked a rough but gentle, inquisitive and curious, angelic voice, unmistakably coming from those parted lips, unmistakably _his_.

And any doubt that the noirette might have had, along with even the slightest bit of common sense were forcefully shoved out of his mind.

He only knew one thing.

"**_Elliot!_"**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

"Oz…"

A voice called, drawing the blond boy back from whatever reverie he was having moments before. Oz Vessalius looked up, noticing the concerned golden gaze directed his way from his overly protective servant. "What is it Gil?" he asked, plastering a casual smile to his lips.

A frown made its way upon the other's features, but the man pushed it back, opting instead on relating his feelings into words. "You've been spacing out. Is anything wrong? Are you tired? Should we rest for the evening? We have been on the road for half a day…" he went on.

Oz had to smile at the overly concerned tone; Gilbert can be quite the worrywart, he mused. "I'm fine Gil... just thinking of things. There's no need to worry, really" he reassured, spotting the unconvinced frown on the older male's face. He continued his march down the less crowded streets of the capital, Lebleux; it was getting dark now, he noted, and everything seemed so eerily quiet. Night time always was the best time for chains to appear... "So anyhows, what do we do about this chai—"

"You're thinking about that kid aren't you?" Alice, whom had been oddly quiet all the while, stated with her arms crossed across her torso. "The kid with the messy hair" she continued, a knowing look in her dark eyes.

Whatever it was Oz was going to say was suddenly forgotten, the smile on his face taking a more solemn quality. It never failed to take him by surprise how Alice can be so perceptive at the most unlikely times. "And why do you say that Alice?" he asks, faking a curious expression.

The girl in question scowled, she was about to open her mouth to retort when the sight of familiar silver hair drew her attention. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Hmm?" Oz mused; casually following Alice's gaze and brightening almost instantly at what he saw.

This only signaled that the earlier argument was now completely disregarded. "Little Echo!" the blond exclaimed as he dashed to meet the silverette.

"Just Echo" the girl instinctively deadpanned, turning their direction in that near mechanical way of hers. Although her tone was passive, surprise was evident in her expression as the blond entered her vision. "Master Oz" she acknowledged, also noticing the other two behind him. "Master Gilbert, Miss Alice… Echo didn't think you three would be here…" she trailed off impassively, offering a respectful bow mostly towards the oldest of the three. (In terms of physical age)

"Echo…" Gilbert trailed off, returning her bow with a nod of his head. His expression clearly displayed his desire to ask something, yet he somehow cannot find the words to do so.

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal anything about my master or his whereabouts Master Gilbert" Echo stated, reading the expression and only bowing in apology.

Gilbert was slightly downcast, but he did not inquire any further, instead only nodding in acknowledgement.

"So, what is Little Echo doing here?" Oz piped up, attempting to disperse the tense silence that had accumulated.

This attempt was successful… in a way.

Echo tilted her head to one side, debating on whether she should answer or not, and if she would, what she should say. In the end she settled for a vague version of the truth, lying never was a habit of hers. "I have been given an important mission" she stated.

"I see…" the blond trailed off, only causing the silence to return twice fold. "May I ask what it is?" he continued, his face void of any traceable emotions, yet his tone particularly casual.

The silverette contemplated on answering yet again, this time lasting a few more silent seconds. Master Vincent would probably get angry if she were to leak information. Master Vincent did thoroughly explain to her before that she cannot reveal anything about their goals or whereabouts, and most especially not about their new master. Of course, this was Master Oz, and she knew that she could trust Master Oz even if just a little. And Master Gilbert is even here as well. But that does not mean she wouldn't be punished if Master Vincent ever finds out. So, instead, her silence continued.

But this quickly went unnoticed as Miss Alice's cry of distress rang in the air.

"Oz! There's a chain nearby! And it's a pretty strong one too!" the brunette exclaimed, quickly gathering everyone's attention, instilling a sense of agitation.

"What? The one we're looking for?"

"Why didn't you say that earlier Stupid Rabbit?"

Oz and Gilbert's cries went unheard to Echo as she scanned her immediate surroundings. '_Gone_' was the near frantic thought that crossed her mind. "Oh no, I lost him. Master Vincent would get angry at me" she mumbled in what seemed to be a carefree manner, but there was genuine worry to her tone. She particularly liked her new Master, to tell the truth; he was much better than Master Vincent and his sloppy sadistic manner at least, that's for sure.

Glancing towards the direction she had last seen her charge, the silverete instantly broke into an avid sprint, hoping to be able to catch up to her charge in this darkness. She could hear the others call after her, probably following her too, but she had to ignore them for now. Her Master could be in danger, and that would mean trouble.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

This always transpired like clockwork.

Tick tock tick tock. Here is where it would start and There is where it would end.

Back and forth, up and down, joy and despair, screams and death… it all goes round and round and round. But no matter how many times it happens, never would _it_ grow tired of watching.

Oh yes… never never.

Each heart wrenching sob story, and cries in hopelessness, each display of weakness and misery that appears before _it__'__s_ heartless gaze… No, never would it grow tired of watching, never would it grow tired of indulging in all the pain and misery, the desolation, the total wreck that becomes of its little prey. It was much too amusing, much too pleasurable.

And the beast of the abyss just loved it. Loved every e_xhilarating_ second of it.

It really made up for the hell it felt every time it's trapped within that _prison_, suppressed by that foolish little boy who doesn't even know his own capabilities, and yet able to keep _it _at bay, only able to roam during the wee hours of darkness where it's powers were stronger...

Oh how it delights in finally being free from him after a whole wretched day of imprisonment, free to roam and draw and _kill._

Only if it wasn't for the Will's wishes…

It snarled. '_One day I will kill him myself. Absolutely. Definitely. I just know I'll delight in the taste of his blood flowing through my fangs, one day. But for now…'_

Yes, it is all very entertaining. The look of pure unadulterated joy in those near-innocent faces as they encountered the very subject of their biggest dreams. Watching all the more _delicious_ emotions flood in as they realize the trick, the truth, the reality. A moment of silence, it lets this pass, letting the truth sink in, slowly and painfully, to build up the suspense….

Then, AH!, comes the screams, like music to its ears, the nerve-wracking ear splitting screams that will inevitably escape their throats as the mist fades before their eyes, revealing the certainty of their imminent, unavoidable, and _delectably _bloody deaths.

And the best part was the eyes. Yes yes… always the eyes. Beautiful beautiful colored glass orbs, very much unlike it's own, gleaming, shining, displaying every wonderful emotion its holder feels, Windows to One's Soul…  
>The chain loved eyes, whether they be brown or grey or black or green or blue… they were so so so beautiful. It dared not scar these orbs; they are much too precious to destroy.<p>

And this one's eyes are the most beautiful it had seen yet. Dark, darker than the darkest of nights, yet bright, like the sun during sunset or sunrise; with flecks of luminous gold dancing around inside those richly colored, swirling dark pools; enchanting and detached from this world, paying none at all heed to the true surroundings.

Yes… Beautiful they are… splendid, striking, gorgeous, breathtaking. The would-be centerpiece of his most prized collection… but… familiar they are, those eyes…. so so very familiar.

'_I want them… those eyes. I want them. I want them for my own. I want them for the Will'_

A malicious grin traced it's strong canine jaws as the thoughts pass through it. _'__Patience. __Patience. __I __must __be __patient. __I __will __get __those __eyes, __it __is __as __inevitable __as __how __the __boy __will __die. __But __first, __the __game._

_The __game __must __commence__' _

'_Come my prey.  
>Come come come,<br>Let us have a little play…'_

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

"ELLIOT!" Leo cried; tears falling freely from his eyes, further obscuring his vision along with his sense of self preservation. His sight belonged solely to the being in front of him, merely inches from his reach as he dashed desperately forward, towards him, towards his _master_. He paid no attention to anything else, unable to see the shifting environment, unable to feel the foreboding aura, unable to hear the ominous melody that drifted in the wind, weakening his ability to think and blurring his senses to the dangers that surround him.

Because right now, to him, the sun which he had thought gone forever has returned.

And nothing else crossed his mind as he broke down in front of the being, clutching the plain white cloth of the taller teen's shirt as he buried his face into the other's chest, trembling as sobs escaped his throat. "Elliot… Elliot… Elliot…" _'__He__'__s __here, __he__'__s __back, __I __can __hear __his __heart__beat... __so __warmly__… __he__'__s __alive__…__!__'_

"What is this about?" asked the voice he knew _so __so __well._ And his tears flowed twice as hard as joy overcame his senses."Why are you crying? You're supposed to be my servant, aren't you ashamed?" Leo felt strong arms wrap themselves awkwardly around his person, despite the spiteful tone of voice, and his sobs slowly receded, taking in the feel of the warmth he had so desperately yearned for so long. '_Elliot__…_' He felt an unnerving sense of euphoria. As if everything that happened within these past few months wasn't real. That he was back in the Latowidge Academy Music Room, having just woken up from a long and dreadful dream, that he was there playing a duet on the piano with his precious Master and they would create yet another masterpiece…

'_**This **__**presence**__**…**__' _words interrupted from the very crevices of his mind, resounding in his ears, shattering his former state of bliss and stealing him away from his comfort as swirls of darkness played out in his vision. The voice of whom these words belonged to was clear within his mind.

'_Glen__' _he thought, his mood immediately darkening at the sound of the man's voice. _'__What __do __you __want__'_ he demanded silently, his fists tightening around the soft fabric beneath his grip. _'__Are __you __here __to __break __everything __again?__' _he asked bitterly. Already knowing what was to come and unwillingly preparing for it.

He could feel rather than hear the sigh that escaped the hidden entities lips. _**'…**__**I **__**am **__**here **__**only **__**to **__**warn **__**you**__**' **_Glen's voice replied, his tone emotionless, yet it contained something short of exasperation and caution… and was that a trace of _worry?__** '**__**Nothing **__**you **__**see **__**is **__**as **__**it **__**seems. **__**Do **__**not **__**trust. **__**And **__**do **__**not die**__**'**_

And at those very words, a mist seemed to lift involuntarily from Leo's mind. The heartbeat so clear only moments before has disappeared, replaced by the continuous ticking of a broken clock. The warmth that he embraced just seconds before his subconscious interruption had become an insufferable cold. The moment of euphoria had completely shattered.

He could feel sharp pointed edges very close to burying themselves in his neck. The previously beautiful slate blue eyes twisted into ugly, blood-thirsty dark red as a grin full of sharp glistening fangs seem to split that face apart.

Dejection flooded through him as he realized just what predicament he was in, as he finally _finally _heard the hidden meaning within the sickening melody that had not ceased its wretched tune. His arms dropped unceremoniously from their former hold on soft white fabric, now a dirty, bloodstained black as he stared on, unseeing.

'_I __see__… __so __it __really __was __too __good __to __be __true__…'_

'_**I **__**am **__**not **__**responsible **__**for **__**this**__**'**_

There was no point in being angry, in blaming Glen Baskerville for all of his misfortunes, in blaming the world for its unfairness and cruelty. There was no point in doing so.

He smirked _'__Your __warning __was __late__' _he chastised, directed at the being inside him, unfeeling. If he didn't know better, he might have thought he heard a chuckle hidden within the exasperated sigh from his inner companion.

He was tricked. It was a cruel, painful_, __unfair _trick that he didn't even want to acknowledge.

But it wasn't as if it's something he didn't expect. He had probably known all along.

_And he couldn't say it's something he didn't deserve._

He knew it's deception the moment that melody reached his ears. Yet why did he follow?

It was all damn, treacherous hope, his dreams and wishes... He isn't even going to try and deny his naivety, nor would he even bother screaming. Yet again did he let himself dream, wish, believe. And yet again did his already broken heart shatter into pieces.

_'This is the end. Never again... I swear this is the end' _

"Haha... Hahaha..."

So instead he laughed. An eerie, hysterical, yet empty laugh that resounded even more ominously than the treacherous melody. His eyes completely hidden from view as he of stepped backwards, ignoring the stinging pain on his shoulder where the sharp claws had dug into, as well as the continuous flow of his tears and blood. He didn't even bother to look at the monster that he _knew _was now before him, just moments ago posing as the person he cared about the most.

The laughter ceased and the aura shifted, all sound vanished and silence overcame him.

"Beast of the Abyss" the noirette began in a hollow tone, completely void of any emotion. "_You __will __regret __ever __confronting __me_" it was barely a whisper. Yet the sound of these words is enough to send a chill down anybody's spine, human or otherwise.

And he looked up. His eyes blazed a vengeful dark gold as the shadows around him seemed to bend; molding into a monstrous black-winged creature that emerged before him, settling inches from his side. Large manic red eyes focused solely on the adversary; luminous, blood-thirsty and eager for a forthcoming kill.

"Thanatos was it? Your name?" Leo inquired with a casual, if not cheerful, smile, in absolute contradiction from the aura he and his own chain gave out. The name came naturally from old old memories locked within him.

"Meet my Jabberwock"

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

"Thanatos!"

THUD!

"Hmm?"

Xerxes Break looked sightlessly down the length of his desk at (from what he can sense is) an exasperated Liam Lunettes, whom had just slammed his hands on said desk. Judging from the rustle of paper in the brunette's general direction and the urgency of the man's tone, Break could identify that this topic was not one to be ignored. "What is it Mr. Liam?" the albino asked casually.

"The chain! At first we thought it was just a high class chain from the deeper sections of the abyss, this isn't incorrect, but I decided to do a little more research on it and the victims remains to see if I can find any connections they might possess—"

"Ah… aah… Busy, busy, you really shouldn't push yourself too hard you know. You'll drive yourself nuts" Break interjected, his tone playful, as if lecturing a child.

"LISTEN!" Liam cried, becoming more exasperated by the second. "All the corpses _do_ have something in common!"

"And those are…?"

"Every one of them, every single one of them, holds a seal" the brunette stated, his tone completely serious.

Break's eyebrows visibly shot up at this. "But during the initial inspection, I was quite sure that none of them were listed—"

"Not Illegal Contractor seals. Well… it holds a similarity, but these seals are different. And they were engraved within the victims' empty eye sockets"

A brooding look immersed the albino's face as he heeded to this unexpected information. "Thanatos… you said" He had heard that name before… no, seen more like, in one of the many record books in the Pandora Archives. "I see… the deathly chain with an eye fetish. Well this is _quite_ the predicament…"

"You think?"

"Have you alerted the Higher-ups?"

"Not yet. I went straight to you…"

Break smirked. "Indeed. Well I suppose this isn't the time to be dilly-dallying, I'll head off first Mr. Liam, and you can go alert the Pandora Agents" he announced, getting out of his chair and skipping childishly towards the other end of the room.

"Wait! Break you don't seriously think I'll let you go alo—… ne" Liam finished lamely, his companion having just disappeared into the darkness of the lone little closet, fully aware that he definitely won't be finding any living thing within. With a sigh and an ache at the back of his head, Liam decided to do as told and report his findings to the Pandora Higher-ups.

"But I'll get the carriage ready just in case. Lady Sharon would throw a fit when she finds out…"


	3. Luminance

_"Thanatos was it? Your name?" Leo inquired with a casual, if not cheerful smile, in absolute contradiction from the aura he and his own chain expelled. The name came naturally from old old memories locked within him._

_"Meet my Jabberwock"_

…

…

The night was eerily silent; nothing could be heard but the sound of hurried footsteps on pavement, dashing through the dark winding alleyways. In sight were four shadows illuminated solely by the moon.

The surrounding air was thick, disconcerting; something ominous clear within its oppressive atmosphere.

A strong indication that something wasn't quite right.

Darkness stretched out before them as the labyrinthine path continued, seemingly endless in the depth of the night, as if guiding them into the hands of death itself. But still the four continued onwards, dashing away without once looking back. Leading them was a silver haired girl hoping to find her Master unharmed. _'Or at least not dead' _Echo thought silently.

With a sharp turn at a dead end, the four were met with an alarming sight. All around them, dark feathers rained as a monstrous black winged creature broke out of the shadows above.

"That's—" Gilbert started, unheard through the loud shrieks of the dark chain.

"Master" spoke Echo, her voice only little above a whisper, as she ran directly towards it, paying no heed to the cries behind her. Drawing her weapon, the katar hidden in her sleeve, she climbed atop the nearest wall and leaped forward.

"LITTLE ECHO!" Oz wailed after her, startled by the sudden urgency of the girl's movements.

"It's just Echo!" was the last the others heard of her as she disappeared behind the towering obstacle.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Leo was livid. But at the same time he was void. Again had he let himself be deceived, and again had he paid the price.

He just didn't know what to think anymore.

Or rather… he _couldn't _think anymore. His consciousness was long gone, submerged within his rising insanity.

As he commanded his chain to attack, he was unaware of the laughter that exploded from him. Pure madness alight in his unnatural eyes, he could no longer feel the world around him, everything that was happening seemed distant to him. All he knew was the crevice within his heart, growing larger and larger at each tick of Thanatos' broken clock, the damage it brought claiming his broken mind.

The Jabberwock lunged at the land-dwelling chain, its own sharp talons ready to slash. But Thanatos is clever; through its intellectual madness does it survive, only feeling its amusement grow as it avoided all damage, manic grin permanently etched on it's demonic face.

And as if mocking the world did it dance, laughing as the winged chain let out an ear-splitting shriek when it's sharp teeth buried itself within the Jabberwock's neck. At the same moment, a sharp pain shot through Leo's being, suddenly bringing him to his knees. _'Ahh… am I really this weak?' _he asked himself, demented smile unwavering as he witnessed the dark beasts' combat.

He was never any good with the Jabberwock, he recalled idiotically. He never had a chance to train, not with Vincent and Echo by his side. This was the first he actually bothered using the chain since the day he made the contract, and not a few worthless minutes he could already feel the strain of controlling its power. He could've laughed at his own worthlessness, and he was not surprised when he found out that he already was.

Leo felt himself in a daze; his mind foggy, his vision hazy, he could feel his strength draining out of him quickly.

The Jabberwock was failing, he realized, slightly making out Thanatos' form clawing through the winged beast, yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. It's pathetic, he thought, but this was the best he could do in his current state; he was told over and over by Vincent that his fragile emotional state was his greatest disadvantage.

In a desperate attempt, Jabberwock tried to peel the clawed chain from itself, using such force that it was finally able to throw Thanatos off with an ear splitting shriek, causing Leo to feel the breath being knocked out of him.

Thanatos, surprised by the sudden bout of power, crashed into the wall closest to where Leo was located, bringing it down faster than what was necessary. And the noirette looked up to find large debris falling swiftly his way, his incoherent mind yet unable to register the danger he was in.

"Huh?" he uttered stupidly, becoming slightly more conscious as he stared at the particularly large boulder that crashed just inches from where he was, and he looked behind him, unsurprised, to find his more likeable companion. "Echo" he greeted casually.

"Master Leo…" the silver haired girl began as she leaped them away from another concrete remain. "You are an idiot" she stated bluntly, slapping her Master's face a couple of times in attempt to wake him.

Leo smirked as he felt the continuous stinging in his cheeks. Yes. She definitely is his more likeable companion.

Echo took this albeit small reaction to be a good thing.

If it were anyone else, Echo wouldn't have dared do something like that. It was completely out of line, and she knew that she would get punished. But Master Leo was different, Master Leo was kind and he didn't mind Echo speaking her mind to him as long as Master Vincent wasn't around. And Master Leo has specifically given her this task. _'If ever I… lose it… again, you have to use any means necessary to bring me back'_

"Did it happen again?" she asked him in her normal monotonous tone once they were a safe distance away, although still blocked by barriers on either side.

A bitter smile molded itself across Leo's face at the question. "Yes… It seems like it" he replied. "Did Vincent send you?" he asked, now more aware of his surroundings and the exhaustion that was overwhelming him.

Echo nodded, both understanding and affirming, and then she looked up at the now bloodied winged chain. "Maybe you should call off Jabberwocky" she suggested, aiding her master before he collapsed again.

Leo sighed. "I can't right now"

The noirette knew that the girl was opting for his well-being as well as his chain's, but calling off the Jabberwock would most likely put them both in even more danger. Thanatos was already back on it's feet looking maddeningly happy, and his Chain was the only defense they have at the moment. He sighed again, now reprimanding himself for getting in this situation, even if he had only half a conscious mind. _'All hail my stupidity' _he glared at nothing in particular, fighting to keep conscious.

He looked at the silver haired girl beside him, only just noticing the flushed state of her cheeks. She looked exhausted now that he can see her clearly. Not a good sign.

But then something else at that moment stole his attention; Thanatos stood up, it's crazed attention now directed elsewhere, acting as if Leo and his chain never existed, the madness in it's eyes growing ever more delighted as it crouched low on four clawed limbs, like a cat intently eyeing its prey, waiting for the exact moment...

"_B-Rabbit… It's B-Rabbit… she's near" _it's ecstatic voice, low as it may be, rang sharply through the dim glow of the full moon; faint hurried footsteps could now be heard past the mouth of the alley, coming closer and closer.

And at once, the chain pounced.

"ALICE!"

The cry pierced through the air, and the noirette's eyes widened at the realization of just who was there.

"Oz…?"

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

'_I knew this smelled familiar' _Alice thought as she quickly dashed past her companions, unheeding to their calls. Above, the black winged chain seemed almost stationary as it hovered in the air, droplets of blood accompanying its fallen feathers in an obscure rain of darkness. The other, the death like chain that they were most likely after, she thought with a growl, landed swiftly in front of her, tall as a building and just as wide, blocking her path completely.

The dark beast was eyeing her most intently, demented smile fixated on an equally demented face.

Oh she knew that look, and she knew this chain, and the whole thing is really starting to irritate her.

"B-Rabbit… B-Rabbit… B-RABBIT!" the chain cackled, even more maniacal than what she was used to. Oh how Alice wished to just shut the thing up and probably rip it to shreds.

'_But I can't use my powers…' _Alice cursed in her mind, glaring up at the offending creature with all the hate she could muster.

They were completely cornered now. There's no way she'd endanger Oz's life by having her powers released, and Raven, the chain and human, were doing their best to keep her contractor from doing so of his own accord. What's worse is that… she couldn't move freely right now. Not in _it's_ presence. It was the bane of her existence and it was then she wished more than anything that looks could kill. The sight of this chain evaporating before her eyes would be _so _welcomed.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Thanatos's ability is hateful. It makes one see everything it wanted one to see, having his or her wildest dreams come alive only for it to end in absolute tragedy –that is, proven the chain doesn't kill you first- and Alice, over and over again, is forced to see things she just can't comprehend, but even so it always filled her with numerous unnamable emotions, rendering her completely paralyzed; now, even if the chain isn't using his ability, she still couldn't move as freely as she wants.

And even through all this, the damned beast never seems to want to kill her. Just laugh at her misfortune.

Oh yes, how she hates this monster so.

"The Will would be soooooo happy if I killed B-Rabbit" Thanatos spoke in that demented voice of it's, crouching down as low as he could to keep eye contact. "Shall I, I wonder. Should I kill you, little play thing? Ahh your eyes are still as beautiful as ever…" the chain stated, grin only getting wider and wider at the intensity of the female chain's glare.

With much effort, Alice forces a smirk on her mouth, succeeding only with a grimace. "I'd like to see you try" Ah yes, something that makes Alice hate this thing much much more; the humiliation. The realization that she has absolutely no way to resist.

Alice doesn't want to die, she'd never allow herself to die; she has much better things to do, like finding the pieces of her memories, helping Oz on his whateveritis, and of course more meat to eat. But… this chain just makes her feel so… so _weak. _And Alice _hates _being weak. "But seriously, what is wrong with you things wanting to make that witch happy?"

"DON'T CALL THE WILL A WITCH!" Thanatos screamed, towering over her again. An overwhelming force gripped Alice's being as she felt a huge wave of emotions and countless visions crash down upon her….

'_It's starting' _she thinks.

_A Shadowed face…  
>-<em>

_A Kind Smile…  
>-<em>

_Jack**  
><strong>-**  
>She was chasing that person again…<br>-**_

_**Down a lone white corridor, not a soul in sight…  
>-<strong>_

Thanatos chuckled, it's blood red eyes twinkling in mad delight as it watched the show unfold, as the B-Rabbit's form started flowing with panic, confusion alighting within it's beau-tiful eyes.

_**A precious friend… orbs filled with nothingness; a feline body, limp in her arms…**_

"ALICE!" Oz cried, receiving no response. He wanted so much to run to her, seeing her unmoving form in front of the death-like chain, but Gil was in the way. The older male was pleading something frantically to him but he wasn't listening. Alice was in pain, Alice was in danger, and he needed to save her. He needed to protect her. He needed to do _something. _"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_**Mismatched eyes laughing into her own… Silver scissors piercing through her only companions, mangled dolls and cotton stuffing… blood staining a delicate form…**_

Alice felt her whole body quiver as fear gripped her heart, her hands shooting up to her ears, trying to block the ear splitting screams from her mind. _**"S**__t__**o**__p__**!"**_A pleading voice cried, a voice that's so familiar it could've been her own. And somehow hot tears began trailing down her cheeks, unnoticed.

_**Golden eyes glaring straight at her, filled with nothing but anger and hate…**_

Alice's knees buckled underneath her, eyes widening at the vision. '_W-what is this… that… that wasn't…'_

_**Everywhere covered in flames, screams resounding through the walls in an abysmal chorus…**_

"_N**o**!**"**_

Thanatos was still surrounding her like a veil of shadows, overcoming her defenses and slowly, ever so slowly drowning her in despair and confusion. Silent maniacal laughter filling her ears, as well as the cries coming from somewhere deep within her, but not quite her own…

_**Chaos befalling the earth, darkness swallowing everything in sight…**_

"_N**O!"**  
>-<em>

These visions… they were frightening, and yet she knew that they were hers… her precious… memories… These were her memories. They are here… she needed to…

_**A pool of blood… her dress stained in red**_

She needed to…

"_**N**O!"_

Oz further struggled with his taller retainer, desperately wanting to go to her. His vision stained in nothing but red of her clothes… _'Alice. Alice. Alice!'_

_**A glistening blade, lying inches from a cold and lifeless corpse…**_

_**The corpse that was he-**_

"_A**LICE!"**_

"OZ!"

"What?" Alice felt her consciousness return to her, once again taking witness to reality.

Oz was in front of her, an arm outstretched in a protective manner, the other wielding a scythe he shouldn't be wielding. And Alice suddenly felt herself collapse though she was already down on her knees. Gilbert's cries she could hear so clearly through the night, his hurried footsteps getting closer and closer.

"How dare you hurt Alice…" Oz's voice was barely heard.

Lightheadedness overwhelmed her being as she watched the scythe in her contractor's hands slice up towards the chain with ruthless vigor.

The monster barely growled as it swiped. Oz was out of the way in an instant, Alice still right behind him as he prepared to strike again—

"GRAAAH!" Thanatos screeched in pure agony; however the scythe never left the blond's hands. "IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" it cried once more, words almost unheard as, from out of nowhere, a bright flash of light exploded before them, leaving a large gash in his monstrous face, black blood splattering the earth.

Oz stilled, dropping and dispersing B-Rabbit's scythe at the sight of a majestic pair of pure white wings, illuminating the surroundings with blinding radiance, blocking their view of the dark chain completely, a large feather visible within a humanoid hand thrusted downwards… He vaguely felt Gilbert's presence beside him, urging all of them back towards a safer distance as the hilt of the sword-like appendage clashed with the great beast's head.

Yet another flash of light invaded the surrounding darkness with blinding intensity, the people around it instinctively shielding their eyes. And when it faded, they found that nothing remained but the fallen plumes of black and white.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

From the top of a tall building just north of these events, Xerxes Break gazed at the scene before him with wide, awed eyes.

For a moment it seems, he could see it all; his vision crystal clear, his precious left eye back within its rightful socket... For a moment he could see the hovering Jabberwock, barely above the lifeless buildings, the horrendous chain that was Thanatos, grinning insanely as it eyed the little Miss Alice before it, the blood red scythe within Master Oz's hands as he stood protectively in front of his chain, Mister Gilbert desperately reaching towards them…

But what caught his attention the most was the unknown creature that had suddenly appeared. It seemed humanoid to his eyes, but the wings clearly specified that it most certainly is _not_ human. The pure white radiance it brought with it didn't fail to amaze him as well, and his curiosity rose higher and higher. After all, he had never seen nor heard of such a creature, and he was quite sure that a _Chain of Light_ does, and could, not exist.

Suddenly, with that blinding flash of light from what seemed to be a collision, everything disappeared. His vision back to the cloudy grey he had been used to, and the socket on the left side of his face became desolately empty once more, his hand reaching up to touch it, feeling the flow of a slick, metallic smelling substance from the crevice.

He could not help the mischievous smile molding itself upon his lips then, one worthy indeed of Mad Hatter, as he vowed to himself that he would investigate this, sight or no.

But right now was not the time as he caught two sets of feet rushing away from the scene, feet that he was sure belonged to the Jabberwock's odd contractor, and a certain sewer rat's faithful servant.

Wasting no time, he immediately set to follow, cane at hand and senses sharp for any unseen obstacle that may block his path. He supposes that Gilbert can take care of the kids while he's away. "Ufu~"

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_oOo. Ivory and Ebony .oOo_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Leo felt fatigue wash over him as the Jabberwock vanished. He would have fainted right then had it not been for Echo.

"What is that thing?" the silver haired girl asked aloud, staring at the spot where the source of light had disappeared along with the deathly chain. Leo actually wondered the same thing, but now was no time to linger as Oz had spotted them, not to mention the sudden appearance of one Xerxes Break from atop a high building.

Echo was already on the move, half-dragging-half-carrying him along as Leo's legs seemed to have fallen asleep; something his mind was just begging him to follow through. _'This is so unbecoming. Even for me…' _he sighed.

The sound of hurried footsteps did not go unnoticed, not as every single sound seemed to reverberate around them as the thick silence returned once again. And Leo did his very best to make his legs move; even if it seemed Echo was doing very well on her own, she looked just as exhausted as he felt, almost to the point of collapsing it seems.

Xerxes Break was right behind them now getting closer and closer, and Leo could do no more about his yielding senses. They won't be able to lose him, he thought as the world began to darken around him.

'_If we get caught by Pandora now…'_

Suddenly, from out of nowhere it seems, a hand reached out and dragged the both of them inside a concealed crevice at the very back of the alley.

The last thing Leo saw was a figure enveloped in bright… luminescent gold, and then the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People, so so so sorry for the long wait TT~TT My only excuses are School, my sketchpad(s) and Massive Writers Block =_= oh, and the massive trolling in PH cannon oAo<strong>

**But anyways, after a looong time I finally finished this chapter! XDD (Even if it's shorter... orz...)  
>I hope you liked this chap. I know I may be dragging this fic out too long, but I predict it'll go faster from next chap onwards :D <strong>

**Anyhows, if it's not much of a bother I do hope you guys leave a review :3 I'd love to hear from you XDD Reviews charges my writing machine. XDD**


End file.
